1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a vacuum treatment apparatus suited for use as a sputtering apparatus or the like, and also to a vacuum treatment method such as a sputtering method.
2. Prior Art
A conventional vacuum treatment apparatus, such as a sputtering apparatus, includes a first sputter electrode mounted within a vacuum housing at a central position thereof, and a plurality of second sputter electrodes mounted within the vacuum housing and arranged on a circle (having its center disposed on the central position of the vacuum housing) in a circumferentially spaced relation to one another. A substrate supported on a substrate stage is moved so that the substrate can be sequentially brought into opposed relation to the sputter electrodes so as to sequentially deposit films on the substrate.
The above conventional technique has a problem that it is difficult to enhance the uniformity of the film deposited on the substrate.